fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alana Merle
Alana Merle(アラナ マール arana maaru): was the second master of the Warrior Angel Guild and is the mother of Esca Merle, she step down as the master because she was unable to withstand the death of her husband Kozuki Merle and retired from wizardry while her daughter stayed with the guild. She is now living alone in a forest not to far away from the city living with the wild animals. She is a highly skilled medical wizard and often comes to the guild to take care of the weakened members and often comes to their special events. Her kindness rivals that of an angel, she is the most powerful support wizard the world has ever known. Appearance Alana is a tall women with pink smooth hair with a red hairband keeping her hair back with long bangs that go down to her chin and bangs on her forehead curved to the left. She has green eyes and smooth skin she also has a purple diamond shaped mark on her forehead. she is considered very attractive to a lot of people She has a thin necklace with a ruby on it that she got from husband, she now wears it no matter what. She wears a light green, buttoned sweater that goes over the edge of her shoulders revealing half of her lime green guild mark on her back right shoulder blade. She also wears white paints with pink heal that has straps wrapped around her ankles. After the death of the guilds first master Masaki Alberno and the original guild masters robe, Alana customized an all new guild master which is a short-sleeved long white haori that is worn over her normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Guild Master", however the robe was passed down to Tristan Scalibur when she retired from wizardry. Personality Alana is a sweet and gentle lady, she is always polite and graceful even in a battle. She cares about others even towards people she just met making them trust her instantly. She want everyone around her to be happy which she does by not showing any worry or sadness towards them. She wishes to protect everyone she can but considering her magic she has no choice but to only give support, but she will not hesitate to take a hit for her members. Her kindness rivals that of an angel During her time as guild master Alana loved her guild with all her heart and treats her members like their her own children so she didn't want any members to get hurt so if one dies her heart is shattered and breaks down crying. During the short time as guild master so much members were dying on missions that she couldn't handle it, the final straw was when her husband died that made her step down as guild master. She can get upset when someone talks about her age or how old she is and if she does she'll just smack them on the head, she gets serious when she's thinking of strategy or when something bad happens but other then that she's just a kind hearted lady who cares about everyone History Not much is known about her past except that she became the very first person to join the Warrior Angel Guild even at a young age. When she joined at age 12 she a very shy little girl and was interested in learning magic from the guilds creator and master Masaki Alberno. Masaki was more then happy to teach her all he knows about magic. Once she met Masaki she began to open up to him and became excited to learn from him. Within time she became great mastery of the Aurora Magic which she was proud of and once her teaching was completed she assisted him into make the guild better so that they can get more members and popular to get some jobs. Although it took some time the guild has finally became well known threw out Fiore and has gotten powerful new members for the guild. Alana has grown accustom to supporting the guild and assisting in challenging jobs into keeping the guild running that Masaki made her an assistant of the guild despite her age. One day while she was working on stacking piles of apology letters for destruction of property to the Magic Council, she meet a boy name Kozuki Merle and the 2 instantly fell in love, however they didn't confess their love for each other right away, but all that changed when Alana went to the nearest forest to grab herbs for the guild when all of a sudden a Forest Vulcan appeared behind her. Magic and Abilities [[Aurora Magic (Ripcordkill345)|'Aurora Magic']]: '''Alana's signature magic. Alana releases magic power as colored light from her hands like an aurora and cast it onto either herself or her target. The target then begins to glow like a magic aura. Once that happens she can either support them or weaken them, depending on her choice. She is unable to use any offensive attacks, however she is able to increase her own physical attacks making her useful in battle, but considering her kind and gentle heart she doesn't enter a battle she merely support those who are. Her most recent ability she used so far is '''Aura Boost which increases or decreases her targets states, abilities and magic energy, since she has incredible magic power and has complete mastery of this magic she can increase her target to an massive degree. * Attack Aura: '''Alana's most usable spell. By casting the aura lights on her target, Alana is able to increase her targets attack power. Making their physical attacks more destructive in power then it was before. She is also able to decrease their physical attack, making them incredible weak. * 'Flight Aura: ' * '''Speed Aura: * Defense Aura: * Magic Energy Aura: ''' * '''Magic Power Aura: * Healing Aura: [[Illusion Magic|'Illusion Magic']]:''' Alana can make perfectly believable hallucinations on her targets to make them think their seeing things that can help distract her target enough for her ally to attack. She is unable to to make any creatures or humans with this magic only to trick them by deceiving whats around them. She has a great talent with this ability for throughout her years she has learned to easily mess with her opponents or has made them to lower their guard. * '''Dark Fog: * Flash: * Invisibility: Healing Magic: Alana is a specialist when it comes to healing, compared to Tristan Scalibur's Restoration Magic hear healing magic is more dependable for she can send magic energy in her targets body and heal any injury, illness, and , she is even able to eliminate any virus within their bodies so long as her magic energy is stronger then the virus. * [[Panacea|'Panacea']]:' 'Sealing Magic: Alana is able to undo seals, and seal away magic energy or other energy based power within magic circles. She can also imprison any evil within sealing barriers * Magic Power Seal: Angel Shine: Alana is able to use 2 of the 3 Legendary Angel Spells including Angel Shine. Alana claps her hands together and a magic circle with the Warrior Angel Guild mark appears in front of her. The circle emits a bright light that can shine over an entire town. All magic that is Dark Magic, Black Arts, and Darkness Magic 'that cast within the light is completely negated leaving the target powerless. This however does not effect other spells and Demons that were already created. 'Angel Judgment: Alana is able to use 2 of the 3 Legendary Angel Spells including Angel Judgment. Alana claps her hands together and a magic circle with the Warrior Angel Guild mark appears. Alana's hand beings to glow and places her hand on the circle. Once that happens dozens of small glowing dots of light shoot out of the circle, the dots of lights happen to be small glowing angels that fly around as far as she wishes. The angels Enhance Durability: Despite her fragile appearance and her tendency to avoid combat, Alana has proven herself to be quite resilient, Enhance Endurance: Alana possesses strong endurance, when it comes to the protection of her loved ones she refuses to accept defeat no matter how much damage she has taken or will take. Such as the will to protect her daughter Esca Merle, despite the massive damage and the low amount of magic power she is still capable of taking a hit for Esca and still stand up. She is still able to cast the powerful Angel Shine with what little magic power she has. Enhance Reflexes: Alana possesses remarkable reflexes, agility and reaction in the face of danger. Immense Magic Power: Alana possesses incredible magic power capable of wielding the powerful Heleos Blade without any trouble. Keen Intellect: Alana has displayed a clever intellect, and, most importantly, a deep knowledge of Magic and its related world. Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite preferring to avoid combat, and especially close-range confrontations, Alana possesses some skill in melee combat. Skilled Swordsmanship: When she was guild master Alana was a master in wielding the Heleos Blade, but as the years went by her swordsmanship is rusty for not having been in battle for several years. Despite her fallen abilities Alana has still proven to be highly skilled with the blade. She is capable of slicing threw a magic attacks with ease and use the blade to block incoming attacks with no problem. She would combine her sword attacks with her illusion magic to deceive her opponents and deal damage with no struggle. Weapons [[Heleos Blade|'Heleos Blade']]:' Is a magic sword that has extraordinary magic power, who ever wields the sword will be granted access to such overwhelming power and their magic energy will be increased beyond compare. It also grants its wielder the power to use Light Magic and use it for multiple purposes. Only the masters of the Warrior Angel Guild is allowed to wield the blade so its passed down from master to master threw the generations. As the 2nd master of Warrior Angel guild, Alana was capable of wielding the Heleos Blade with no trouble. Her skills with the sword were powerful as she uses it for support spells. The blade was passed down to Tristan Scalibur as he became the new master of the guild while Alana decided to retire. * 'Light Magic: Whoever wields the Blade will be able to use Light Magic while holding it. ** Heavens Flash: ''' ** '''Light Booster: **